


Only a Heartbeat Away

by outoftheashes



Series: Trading Places [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Partner Swapping, Alternate Universe, Banter, Cardiophilia, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Heartbeat Kink, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Bottom Dean, Kinktober 2017, Latex Gloves, M/M, Medical Kink, Men of Letters Bunker, Object Insertion, Open Relationships, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Speculum, Stething, Teasing, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Dean indulges in one of his favorite kinks with one of his favorite people.





	Only a Heartbeat Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts), [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts), [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts).



> Written for kinktober day 13: medical play.
> 
> Hazel is still responsible for this. But also: Kate, Jhoom, Bubbles, and Rose. Thanks to everyone for their help! 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!

Dean’s legs are spread and restrained on the green examination chair. He's open and vulnerable and fucking _loves_ it. Only thing he's wearing is one of those flimsy medical gowns except it's hitched up over his hips and covering _nothing_ below the waist. His dick, balls, and ass are all easily accessible in this position. Dean shifts on the chair, even though there's nowhere to go. He's aching for _more_ and all Cas is doing is manually checking Dean's heart rate, fingertips pressing over the blood vessels in Dean's wrist.

_God. Why is this so hot?_

“Stop,” Cas breathes - no. He fucking _moans_ the word, looking even more worked up than Dean feels. 

“I'm not doing anything,” Dean almost whines.

“You're breathing too fast.”

“Oh, and you're not?” Dean retorts, eyeing the tent in Cas’s jeans. “You’re the one who sounds like a goddamn pornstar, buddy.”

Cas scowls at him. “Not the best time to be mouthing off. You're completely at my mercy, you know.”

Dean's pulse jumps at the thinly veiled threat. “Fuck,” he whispers shakily.

Cas taps his thigh with his free hand. “Can you take a few deep breaths for me?”

Dean's eyes flutter shut as he does as asked, breathing in slowly and holding it before blowing the air in his lungs back out.

And _that's_ when he feels it. A stethoscope.

Dean's eyes shoot open and he groans softly. “C-Cas…”

“You can do it,” Cas coaxes. “Slow and steady now, okay? Let's see if you have a healthy heart.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean forces out, staring at Cas’s white laboratory coat.

At first, he’s able to do what Cas asks. He dutifully breathes in and out as slow as he can - but then Cas is _moaning_ again and Dean’s breath catches in his throat. “Are you doing that on purpose?”

“What?”

“The fucking moaning, dude.”

“Oh. Do you _like_ it too much?”

“No shit. You’re makin’ this real fucking difficult for me, you know that, right?”

Cas snorts. “You’re so dramatic. You could control yourself better. You just didn’t want to.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“We’re getting off topic. Stop talking. I need to see if you have a heart murmur.”

“ _Fine_.” Dean would keep arguing but he’d really like to get this show on the road and come.

Cas hums, listening to the _thump thump thump_ of Dean's excited heart for a full minute before placing the stethoscope back around his neck. “105 is rather high for a resting heart rate.”  

“I wouldn’t really call being restrained with my ass on display for you _resting_ , Cas. Of course it’s going to be elevated.”

Cas barks out a laugh. “You poor thing. You must be quite turned on.”

“Christ, look at Captain Obvious over here.”

Cas leans over and tugs on his hair, making Dean gasp. “There was no heart murmur that I could hear. Perhaps we need to worry about tachycardia, though. We should monitor your heart throughout the examination. Just to be sure, you see.”  

“You kinky sonofabitch.”

“Because you’re so much better?”

Dean pouts. “You’re so mean.”

“I don’t care.”

“Seriously, you're kind of a dick.”

Cas flashes Dean a grin. “As are you. That's why we get along so well.” Cas pulls on a pair of latex gloves and Dean whines.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Hmm. That's the million dollar question, isn't it?”

Dean swallows thickly. “I have a sneaking suspicion something is going in my ass.”

“You'd be correct to think that.”

Cas tears open a packet of lube and quickly squirts it onto his fingers, giving Dean a devilish grin as he presses a finger into Dean's already slightly open hole.

“Goddamn,” Dean moans, wishing he could use his legs to bring Cas in closer. Instead, all he can do is lay there and take it.

“Oh?” Cas asks, curling his finger until he finds that sweet spot that makes Dean wanna beg. “Feeling needy today?”

Dean licks his lips. He doesn't like admitting it but he's not gonna lie.

“Yes,” he says, resisting the urge to hide by closing his eyes. It's still hard to ask for what he wants.

“Good. You _should_ need me.”

Dean's about to tease Cas for doing the touch-y feel-y emotional crap thing but the idea is out the window and his brain short circuits when Cas adds another finger.

“Got any bright ideas on where to take things from here?”

Cas flicks his tongue out between his teeth as he finger fucks Dean's hole. “You know I do. You also know I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, can you hurry up and move on to phase two? I'm dyin’ here.”

Anticipation is part of the fun for Dean. He _likes_ the way his body reacts to not knowing for sure what's going to happen to him. Yeah, he might ask but he's always happy when there’s some mystery involved.

Cas snorts and removes his fingers, pulling off the latex gloves, throwing them in the trash and quickly puts on new ones. “I suppose I can.” He grabs a mercury thermometer off the procedure tray and gives Dean a wicked grin, lubing up the tip of it.

“You're kidding.”

“I'm sure you know as well as I do that rectal thermometers are the most accurate means of finding out what your temperature is.”

“You could at least use an electronic one,” Dean grumbles. His dick jerks at the sight of the thermometer though, knowing it'll be in longer. 

“This'll be more fun,” Cas purrs, echoing Dean’s thoughts and then he's between Dean's spread thighs and inserting the thermometer a couple inches into his ass. “Three minutes. You can take it. I'll give you a sucker if you do it without whining too much.”

“Fuck you,” Dean says, but it sounds more like 'you’re awesome, don't ever change’. Sam must be turning Dean into a huge sap.

The door to the infirmary opens, grabbing both Cas and Dean's attention.

“Oh hey, Cas,” Jimmy says.

 _Wait._ Jimmy... It's Jimmy standing between Dean’s legs, grinning down at him. Jimmy who's been torturing him. Jimmy who stuck the thermometer in his ass. Not Cas.

“ _What?”_ Dean yelps.

“I just need to grab my book,” Cas says, eyes scanning the room. He doesn't seem to notice Dean's predicament or if he does he doesn't care. The man is on a mission. “Ah. Here it is.” He walks over to the empty bed and picks it up. 

“You’re so weird,” Dean says, trying to recover from the fact he's been playing with Jimmy all this time. “Why would you come _here_ to read?”

“Why do you come here to fuck?” Cas counters. He enters Dean’s space in moments, tweaking Dean’s nipple.

Dean splutters, saying nothing.

Cas bends over, greedily licking up the pre-come that’s gathered on the head of Dean’s cock before backing off completely. “Have fun you two.”

“Cas! Oh, fuck you. Get back down there -”

“Oh, we definitely will,” Jimmy says, interrupting Dean. It’s probably for the best. Dean was about to beg. “The fun has just begun.”  

Cas smirks, finally taking a second to give Dean a slow once-over and tilts his head slightly. “I really like those restraints. Can we borrow them sometime, little brother?”

“Of course you can,” Jimmy says, biting at his own lip. “I like them too. Obviously.”

“As nice as the two of you look together… I need to go,” Cas says, moving for the door.

Jimmy chuckles, eyes dancing in amusement. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“Doesn't take much off the table,” Dean adds. 

This earns Dean and Jimmy a small smile before Cas flips them off and leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, Cas groans as the scent of beef stew enters his nose again. He’s been smelling it off and on the past couple hours and knows it’s meant for Sam and Jimmy - but dammit, Cas is hungry and he’s sure Sam made extra. So he gives in and enters the kitchen, leaning against the fridge and stares at Sam’s ass.

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Does using the slow cooker even count? I know I kinda suck at this but I gotta do my part, right? Anyone can use a slow cooker, even if they’re a disaster in the kitchen like I am,” Sam says as he ladles stew into two bowls. “Want some? It’s red wine beef stew.”

“Yes, please.” Cas moves over toward Sam and bites at his neck before backing off and sitting down at the table.

Sam moans softly. “God, you’re such a tease, Jimmy.”

“You love it.” Cas smirks. He _almost_ feels bad that the younger Winchester has mixed up his lovers again.

Almost.

But this probably means Cas gets to fuck him so he’s not really complaining.

Sam rolls his eyes as he brings two big bowls of homemade stew over to the dinner table. “Oh, yeah. I love it. _Especially_ when you send me dick pics at work. That’s my _favorite."_

Cas’s lip twitches and he hides his smile by blowing on a bite of stew and eating it. “This is great.”

“Uh huh.” If Sam’s quirked eyebrow is any indication he doesn’t believe the compliment.

“Okay. For someone who hasn’t had a proper meal all day… I’m finding this quite enjoyable.”

That makes Sam frown. “What?”

Cas stiffens a little. Worrying Sam is never fun because then he’s asked at least twenty follow-up questions. Granted, in Sam’s position he’d do the same thing, but that’s beside the point. “I just got caught up in work. It’s nothing.”

This isn’t a tell. Both Novak brothers are forgetful with food. It’s more Cas’s problem than Jimmy’s though, especially when he’s knee deep in a new writing project and on a deadline to complete it. Erotica pays the bills but he has a secret pen name for dark horror novels that he can’t bring himself to put his own name on just yet.

Sam sighs, letting it go. “Fine. But Jimmy… you gotta take better care of yourself.” He fiddles with a candle on the table but to Cas’s relief doesn’t light it.

They eat in comfortable, relaxed silence, with Sam gazing over at Cas every few bites and smiling softly. Cas wonders what he’s thinking but doesn’t push. He likes quiet moments like this and doesn’t feel like breaking the spell.

Sam finishes his meal first and before Cas can fully process what’s happening he has a lap-full of Sam. The younger Winchester bends down to nuzzle right below Cas’s ear, slowly rocking his hips so Cas can feel his dick. Cas growls, fingertips dipping into the back of Sam's jeans, his other hand playing with the button in the front. If Sam keeps it up he’s gonna end up getting fucked right on the table because apparently no one here uses bedrooms for sex anymore.

“Night, Cas.”

Cas barks out a laugh. “Oh, you got me. That’s quite naughty of you, Sam. I don’t know if I should be impressed or come punish you.”

“Mm, I learned from the best.” Sam gives Cas’s jaw line a gentle nip before getting off his lap which Cas doesn't understand because Sam _wants_ him. “Have fun with the rest of your dinner.”

“You don’t want me to take care of you first?” 

Sam snorts and ruffles Cas’s hair. “Just cause I’m hard doesn’t mean I need to get off. Besides, I need to finish grading some homework.”

“Guess I’m not the only one who could be better at practicing self-care techniques,” Cas says, squinting at Sam as he does his best to fix his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a cool, stainless steel speculum in Dean’s ass, stretching him out so Jimmy can see every last bit of him. He’s been on the edge of coming for about thirty minutes now and might start yelling if he doesn’t get some relief soon. Dean might be a sub but he’s a mouthy and at times flat out difficult sub. A partner has to earn his obedience. Jimmy hasn’t.

_“Please.”_

“Please what?” Jimmy asks. He’s got his stethoscope on Dean’s chest again.

“I need more.”

“Yeah? Well, I need to monitor your heart at the moment, Dean.”

Dean groans. “Come _on_. My dick _hurts._ ”

“Hmm.” Jimmy’s hand moves without warning, stroking Dean’s cock, his grip firm and perfect. That paired with the latex glove Jimmy’s wearing takes Dean there - he comes with a gasp, making a mess in Jimmy’s hand.

“You’re evil,” Dean manages to say. He’s floating, feeling ridiculously happy and warm.

“Old news. We’ve established this already.” Jimmy’s eyes are _dark._ He’s shaking as he listens to Dean’s heart, his breath coming out faster and harder. “God, your heart… bet it’s near 150.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me considering what I’ve had to put up with for you,” Dean says, shooting Jimmy a playful glare.

“Almost done. You can stop pouting now.”

Dean sticks out his tongue. Right now he’s flying and nothing can tear him down. “Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life. :)
> 
> Next up for this series: Cas/Jimmy + suspension. Unfortunately, y'all won't get that til like day 25. But, in the meantime, I'll be writing 5 other fics, so at least there's that.


End file.
